Shadow and Lightning of Fairy Tail
by Diresituation
Summary: Two people left their village for two separate reasons, one left due to be neglected by his family and the other was banished from her clan. Now sucked in by an anima these two people will gain the power of the Dragon Slayer. join them as they make friends and foes alike in the magical world of Fiore. Rinnegan Naruto in this so just accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people my poll is now down and believe it or now Water Dragon Slayer was running away with my poll until Shadow Dragon Slayer came back for the win. Though Now I have some great ideas for this wonderful thing I am about to create so we can all jump for joy when I publish this masterpiece and then make you people wait. (Insert evil laugh followed by thunder and lightning) Enough about that I have some people I am going to pair with Naruto and you'll see the first two people in this very chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, work, or have anything to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Goodbye Konohagakure no Sato, and Hello Fiore**

It was a normal day in the peaceful village of Konohagakure no Sato as the village people awoke to the sound of happy birds singing as they began their normal days bit for one person all this day held was a bunch of loneliness and nothing more than that.

This person is Naruto Namikaze an eight year old boy with mid back snow white hair, pale skin, and deep violet eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, dark blue long pants, and black ninja sandals. He watched as his parents and younger sisters trained while he was left in the background to be forever weak.

Though that didn't stop the boy from training and blindly waiting for his parents to say "Alright Naruto-chan you have waited long enough so come on join us" he knew it would never happen. So he walked into his room and it was bare to say the least no decorations only a desk, a bookshelf, a bed, and a personal bathroom.

Inside the bookshelf were tons of jutsu scrolls that he copied from his parents, and the library from over the long three years he wasn't looked at by others and it made things much easier on the boy. It also helped that he had made friends with both heiresses of the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans and others from their clan over the years so that in its self-helped.

For Ninjutsu all he had to do was go over to the Uchiha's as they all treated the young Namikaze like he was one of them and would always help him out. Fugaku Uchiha really didn't do anything though his wife Mikoto and his two children Itachi and Satsuki helped out and they really enjoyed Naruto being around.

For Taijutsu Naruto only had to walk over to the Hyuga compound and spar with his friend Neji Hyuga, and his other friend Hinata Hyuga. Sure Naruto formed his own Taijutsu seeing as he wanted the Hyuga Taijutsu to stay with the people who knew it the best, though it did help having good fighters to help you out.

Hiashi, his wife Hitomi, and his brother Hizashi all smiled at seeing how far their children fared against Naruto who for not being a Hyuga was really good at Taijutsu and they also respected Naruto for keeping things inside the clan.

Naruto met the Hyuga when he was walking home after training and bumped into Kumogakure ninja that was holding a sack that was squirming and Naruto knew that something wasn't right and jumped the man and then flared his charka getting the Anbu to the area and the Hyuga leaders showed up to see Hinata clinging to the boy.

After that the Hyuga found the boy at the training grounds fighting against **Mizu Bunshin **in Taijutsu and found it impressive to say the least. After watching Hizashi walked forward and soon the two began to talk about something's and then soon thereafter he found himself in a sparring match between Neji and it ended with a draw as both boys fell to the ground.

"_Sometimes I wish I had an actual family that gave a shit about me and remembered me" Naruto thought._

With that thought he left the Namikaze house and made his way to a training area and created thirty **Mizu Bunshin **and began to fight them hand to hand dispelling them after injuring them badly enough. His Taijutsu was a combination of the Sarutobi Clan Monkey Fist and the Uzumaki Clan Whirlpool Fist and he named his new Taijutsu Dragon Fist and it was enough to keep it going for some time.

"You know Satsuki-chan you don't need to keep on hiding from me" Naruto said.

From the Shadows a beautiful black haired girl showed herself in a black long sleeved shirt, black long pants, black fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals. Though something was off about her eyes usually her onyx eyes usually showed but right now she had crimson eyes with three tomes in it meaning she had her **Sharingan **activated.

"Naruto-kun, how on earth did you find me back there" Satsuki asked?

"You forget that I'm one of the best chakra sensors in Konohagakure no Sato" Naruto said.

"Yeah and it still pisses me off about it to" Satsuki said.

"Sometimes it happens, just like the people I live with suck at being a family" Naruto said.

"So are you really going to leave soon" Satsuki asked?

"Satsuki-chan how on earth did you hear something like that" Naruto asked?

"Well I heard my father talk about it and I was shocked" Satsuki said.

"Now why would I leave you and Hinata-chan all alone here" Naruto lied.

Inwardly Naruto was seething that his plan was interrupted by that bastard Fugaku and now Satsuki knew so either he would have to lie his way out of it or tell her the truth. Naruto didn't want to go with option two seeing as the female Uchiha would most likely keep on throwing **Fire Release **at him until he changed his mind and he really didn't want that.

"Oh thank kami-sama, I thought I might have to do something about it" Satsuki said.

Naruto smiled and the two continued to talk until Naruto was getting ready as the two went their separate ways and something was telling the young white haired boy that this wasn't going to be the last time he saw his friend this day as forces began their work.

(Namikaze house)

We find four people beginning to finish up their training and they were none other than the Yondaime Hokage and his family thought they didn't notice that Naruto wasn't around so that in its self didn't really work that well.

"Well Minato-kun, now that the twins have finally finished their basic training what should we do next" a female voice asked?

This person had long blood red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. Her Name is Setsuna Uzumaki and she was wearing black Anbu pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and black ninja sandals and she is the mother of Naruto and his two younger sisters Mito and Lenalee Namikaze the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi.

"Well Setsuna-chan, I think it's time we get Jiraiya-sensei here and then he can help with the kyuubi chakra that Mito-chan and Lenalee-chan hold" Minato said.

During this they didn't notice that Naruto had finally walked through the door and went for his bedroom to begin his plan to leave seeing as his parents and younger sisters planned on leaving the village for about two weeks to go on a vacation leaving Naruto out of it seeing as they always forgot about him so tonight when they left Naruto would vanish leaving a note to both Satsuki and Hinata.

So when he reached his room he began to pack all his things from his jutsu scrolls to his clothes that he got over the years that still fit him. He also grabbed a storage scroll that held something very important to him. So when he unsealed it the object was a massive sword blade connected to a hilt and he called it the Buster Sword. (A/N: yes I know I took something from Final Fantasy vii but still I like the sword so I'm giving it to Naruto)

He got the sword from a weapons shop that he usually went to and saw the massive sword sitting there against a wall as he watched some of the strongest people in Konohagakure no Sato try and lift it and it never budged. Though when Naruto lifted it, it was somewhat heavy though he could swing it much better than anyone else. After that the owner was shocked that an eight year old was able to do something not even Might Guy could do and he was one of the strongest men in the village. So he gave Naruto the sword for free along with some Kenjutsu scrolls so Naruto would be able to use it right.

Also he closed his eyes and channeled some chakra into them and when he opened them his usual violet eyes were now purple with a ripple like pattern going around the eyeball. These were the eyes of the **Rinnegan **the most legendary Doujutsu that ever existed in the Elemental Nations and something only a select few people know about.

_(Flashback two years ago)_

_We find six year old Naruto in training ground ten as usual he was fighting __**Mizu Bunshin **__but it was in Ninjutsu and it was getting pretty bad as both Naruto and his clone where almost out of chakra and for some reason his eyes stung almost the entire day. Naruto thought somehow an eyelash got stuck and kept on tearing up hoping to get it out._

"_Damn this is pissing me off, when this is over I'm going to have my eyes looked at" Naruto thought._

_So he and his clone went through one last hand sign though before they could shout out their jutsu his __**Mizu Bunshin **__dispelled and Naruto was on the ground clutching his closed eyes screaming in pain. When he opened them he raced over to the water that used to be his clone and was shocked._

"_This can't be, these eyes haven't been seen since the Sage of Six Paths" Naruto said._

_Naruto closed his eyes and cut the flow of chakra in them and his normal eyes returned. Naruto knew he had to tell someone about it and he had to be careful about who he would tell. He couldn't tell his family as they first wouldn't believe him and when he showed them proof they would inform Jiraiya and the self-proclaimed 'super pervert' would seal off his eyes for sure. He knew the Sandaime was a nice old man and wouldn't tell anyone so that was a plus about that. Fugaku was out of the question because he would bring it to the council and then try and claim him so he could use the power for his own. Finally he could tell the people he befriended in both the Uchiha and Hyuga Clan and show them. So with those people in mind he quickly made two __**Mizu Bunshin**__ and made them go to the Sarutobi compound and the other to the Hyuga compound as the original would go to the Uchiha._

_(Uchiha compound)_

_Naruto finally arrived after running almost all the way there and entered thankfully Fugaku wasn't around so it made things easier. He then ran into Itachi entering himself as the young boy ran to his surrogate older brother._

"_Hey Itachi-nii, I need to talk to you, Satsuki-chan, and Mikoto-san it's really important" Naruto said._

"_Sure thing Naruto-kun, my mother is always happy to see you as well as Satsuki-chan" Itachi said._

_So the two went to the compound and as usual Mikoto smothered both boys in a massive hug as Satsuki managed to get Naruto away from her mother and hug the boy herself. Itachi then mentioned that Naruto wanted to talk to them and then handed it over to Naruto._

"_Well Naruto-kun, what is it" Mikoto asked?_

"_First off I want each of you to swear that you won't tell ANYONE even your husband/father on this one" Naruto said._

"_We understand Naruto-kun, and we swear whatever you say we'll keep safe" Itachi said._

_Naruto gave the three a small smile and closed his eyes getting the threes attention as the only time someone would close their eyes was when they would channel chakra to them. When Naruto opened them he showed them his __**Rinnegan **__and this floored each person there as they looked at the most legendary of all Doujutsu._

"_Naruto-kun, is that what I think it is" Satsuki asked?_

"_Yes it is Satsuki-chan, these eyes are the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths himself" Naruto said._

"_How on earth did you get those eyes" Itachi asked?_

"_Well for the past five days my eyes stung and I thought an eyelash was stuck as I thought tearing up would remove it. Then today when I was training my eyes final had enough of the pressure and my __**Rinnegan **__awoke" Naruto said._

_The three Uchiha looked at Naruto who canceled the chakra to his eyes and regained his normal eyes again and looked at the three. He smirked at them as they had the most shocked look from seeing something like this._

"_Naruto-kun, I promise we won't tell anyone about this at all" Mikoto said._

_(Sarutobi compound)_

_The __**Mizu Bunshin **__of Naruto showed up and smiled at seeing the old man as he was in the garden doing some paperwork. The Sandaime saw Naruto and smiled at him as he saw the young boy walking over to him and sat down next to him._

"_Hey Jiji do you think you could take a break for a minute I have to talk to you" the clone said._

"_Sure thing Naruto-kun, I needed a break anyways so I don't mind at all" the Sandaime said._

"_Alright what I'm about to show you is something I want you to take to your grave without telling ANYONE not my family, or the council" Naruto said._

"_Very well Naruto-kun, I promise you that" the Sandaime said._

_So the __**Mizu Bunshin **__closed its eyes and began to flow some chakra into his eyes and then he opened his eyes and showed that he had the __**Rinnegan **__with him. The Sandaime was shocked Naruto had something not seen in years and now in this day and age someone now has it._

"_I want you to tell me everything Naruto-kun" the Sandaime said._

_So just like the original the __**Mizu Bunshin **__began to tell the tale of what has been going on with his eyes for the past five days and as of today his Doujutsu has awoken to their glory and how he had to tell the only people he could trust in the ENTIRE village of Konohagakure no Sato. When it was all over the Sandaime was shocked to say the least that someone was able to do it and he lived to see the __**Rinnegan.**_

"_Very well Naruto-kun, I'll keep your secret" the Sandaime said._

"_Thanks Jiji and as a further thank you, how about you use __**Kage Bunshin **__to tackle your paperwork faster" Naruto said._

_When the clone dispelled himself the Sandaime Hokage was bashing his head against the table muttering the word 'stupid' over and over again. Now there was only one last family to tell and the only other people Naruto trusted._

_(Hyuga compound)_

_The __**Mizu Bunshin **__showed up and was greeted by Hitomi, Hinata, and Neji as they watched Hanabi Hyuga train with a test dummy with their father/husband watching in the background. Hinata jumped up at the sight of her not so secret crush and soon found her fingers very interesting._

"_Hey guys so you think we can talk for a moment" the clone asked?_

"_Sure thing Naruto-kun" Hitomi said._

"_Alright but can you please keep it a secret and make sure that you don't tell anyone" the clone said._

_The five Hyuga nodded as the clone closed his eyes and began to focus some chakra around them and when he opened them he showed them his __**Rinnegan. **__This shocked the three adults as they heard stories about the legendary eyes and never thought they would see them while they lived throughout the rest of their lives. Then the __**Mizu Bunshin **__explained what happened and how his eyes awoken this very day, needless to say the five Hyuga all slack jawed after the explanation._

"_So can I count on you guys to keep this our little secret" the clone asked?_

"_Sure thing Naruto-kun, I'll make these four keep it" Hinata said._

_The clone smiled at Hinata making her heart melt like butter on a hot summer day and dispelled himself as he left the Hyuga to their own thoughts as Hitomi was busy picking up her oldest daughter who fainted at the thought of keeping a secret with Naruto._

_The real Naruto was walking back home with his eyes in their normal deep violet as he watched all the people around him and knew his eyes would be something he would never tell the greedy people around him or his so called 'family' as he made his way back to his house._

_(Flashback end)_

Throughout the last two years Naruto began to train with his eyes as he was granted his very first Ninjutsu called **Shinra Tensei **and found it to be very powerful though it took ten seconds for it to recharge. He also found out that it had abilities of the **Sharingan and the Byakugan. **

For the **Sharingan **it was the ability to predict peoples movements as well as learning other peoples jutsu. The **Byakugan **as having the ability of seeing three hundred and sixty degrees as well as seeing someone's chakra network.

"You know sometimes I wonder if my parents even wanted me to be born in their lives or not" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto looked at his room one more time as he opened his window and sent two clones to go send a letter to the Hyuga compound and the other to Satsuki's room to tell them about what he was really going to do. However what he didn't know was that Fugaku and the clan elders called Satsuki to finally get rid of her.

(Main house: Uchiha compound)

"Now you may be wondering why we called you here" Fugaku asked?

"Indeed I am, did I do something wrong" Satsuki asked?

"In a way you did, and that is being in this clan and now you are gone" an elder said.

"What do you mean" Satsuki asked?

"You are not worthy of being in this clan Satsuki Uchiha, which is I Fugaku Uchiha the clan head am banishing you from the Uchiha Clan" Fugaku said.

"You have got to be kidding me mother and Itachi-nii will never agree to this" Satsuki said.

"You stupid child, why do you think we waited for Itachi and Mikoto to go on that mission today" the elder said.

"Easy so we could get rid of you without Itachi or Mikoto backing you up with the son of the Yondaime" another elder said.

"Now get out of this clan if I find you here tomorrow I'll kill you myself in front of Naruto-sama" Fugaku said.

Satsuki was now on the verge of tears as she slowly got up and walked to her room though what the leader and the elders didn't see was that she activated her **Mangekyo Sharingan **that was a star. (A/N: think of Sasuke's Mangekyo after Itachi dies and claims he is going to destroy Konoha) she activated them after working her normal **Sharingan **to the bone.

After packing Satsuki was leaving her compound when her uncle Tadashi came over to her and handed her a scroll and told her to have a medic nearby. Nodding her head she raced out of her compound and rammed into the original Naruto as he was on his way to the village entrance.

"Naruto-kun, what on earth are you doing here" Satsuki asked?

Before Naruto could answer a bright light crashed down on the two children and soon brought the two up into the sky as they watched as their home was slowly becoming smaller and smaller until they felt like they were falling as Satsuki landed on Naruto. Then they heard a massive roar and the two children instantly hugged each other as they saw dragon looking at them.

"**This is a surprise, I never thought I would find two children out here" the dragon said.**

"Hello my name is Naruto Momochi and this is my best friend Satsuki Uchiha" Naruto said.

"_**I sense great power and potential in these two, I think I found my Dragon Slayer in this boy and I think I found Ragnarok his Dragon Slayer in this girl"**_

"**It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan my name is Catherine the Shadow Dragon and I think I found my student in you Naruto-kun. While I found my brother's student in you young Satsuki-chan" Catherine said.**

"Do you mind telling us who your brother is" Satsuki asked?

"**His name is Ragnarok the Lightning Dragon, do you accept this" Catherine said.**

The two children looked at each other and then nodded to the giant dragon as they soon climbed on said dragon and flew to Ragnarok and was explained everything and the Lightning Dragon indeed found his student in Satsuki and soon took her after promising Naruto and Catherine that he would bring Satsuki back when he was finished with her.

**There we go and for the girls so far are Satsuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Mirajane Strauss. ****  
**__ __


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends I am back with another update for one of my stories so that will make you people happy. So for the most major thing is how I plan on getting Hinata to the land of Fiore and I have a plan for Naruto and Satsuki to travel back to the Elemental Nations but that won't happen for about a couple more chapters. So yeah I have that all squared away though I also plan on putting Erza into the harem and no the romance isn't going to happen right away, it'll happen about two more chapters or so, so yeah I have that. Also I do plan on showing how badly things went in the Elemental Nations so get ready to see how bad the village has fallen thanks to Naruto vanishing. Disclaimer: I don't have anything having to do with Naruto and Fairy Tail.**

**Two Dragons and Fallen Leaf**

(Four years later)

Two people emerged from a dense forest both twelve years if age one boy and the other a girl. The boy was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo long pants, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals. The boy had waist long snow white hair, pale skin, and deep violet eyes this is Naruto Momochi the **Shadow Dragon Slayer.**

The girl was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, dark gray cargo long pants, black leather gloves, and black shoes. The girl had long raven black hair pulled into a high pony tail, fair colored skin, and onyx black eyes this is Satsuki Uchiha the **Lightning Dragon Slayer.**

A lot changed in the long four years for the two **Dragon Slayers, **first was the relationship between the two children and their Dragon parents. Naruto's relationship between Catherine was what you would expect from a mother and son they cared for each other and enjoyed being with one another. While Satsuki and Ragnarok had a normal father and daughter relationship that held love and care for one another along with some teasing between the two the same could be said between Naruto and Catherine.

Keeping his word Ragnarok brought Satsuki back to Naruto the night before all the dragons disappeared from the land. When the morning came Naruto and Satsuki looked for about three hours until they gave up looking for a bit and this gave Naruto the time he needed to implant the spare **Sharingan **eyes that Satsuki had with her this granted her the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. (A/N: think a combination between Sasuke's Mangekyo and Shisui's Mangekyo)

Also Naruto and Satsuki were granted abilities for Naruto he was granted **Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi. **While Satsuki was granted the **Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Kamui. **So all in all for the powers of the **Sharingan **Naruto and Satsuki could hold their own in a fight and add that on to their **Ninjutsu and Dragon Slayer Magic **it made the two a force to be feared for. 

Still even with these new abilities didn't mean that they could slack off in their ninja training so after their dragon parents left they continued training. Naruto found out that he had a strong affinity for **Wind Release and Fire Release **while the other three he could still use thanks to his **Rinnegan. **While Satsuki found out that she could only use **Fire Release and Lightning Release, **so with that known the two brought out whatever they brought with them concerning **Ninjutsu **and began to train hard with them and they could say they could take a few strong people in a fight. 

Also during the time Satsuki found her interest in Kenjutsu so when the two traveled into a small town Satsuki found a great Masamune that she fell in love with and thanks to both of the odd jobs that Naruto and Satsuki did to get some money she got it right away.

Naruto and Satsuki also got on the raider for some magic guilds around Fiore mostly Dark Guilds that could sense the power dripping from the two children. Though Naruto and Satsuki would usually just fight them off with their Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and just knock them out and leave the area so they couldn't be found at all.

So the two **Dragon Slayers **did have a guild that they wanted to join in mind since they turned eleven years old. That guild was the masters of destruction the one and only Fairy Tail guild and they really wanted to join seeing as they heard how they treat everyone at their guild like a giant family and both children wanted that.

With that thought in mind they began their long trip with Satsuki's **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **blazing and Naruto's sensor abilities going to a very wide range seeing as they didn't want to be ambushed by anyone that wanted either their money or their weapons. Still it did make the two feel a tad more safe for now seeing as they were all alone in a giant ass forest.

"So Satsuki-chan do you really think that they'll let us join" Naruto asked?

"I really don't know Naruto-kun, but if they don't then we better find something" Satsuki said.

"If anything we'll become mercenaries or ronin and find work that way" Naruto said.

"Well let's just hope that they do take the both of us so we don't have to go our separate ways" Satsuki said.

The two friends continued to talk to one another and they just walked through the forest until they made it to a small town that had a train that could take the two of them to Magnolia town the home of the Fairy Tail guild. Naruto was warned by Catherine about the motion sickness that all **Dragon Slayers **get and Naruto instantly created a medical jutsu that helped him and taught Satsuki a magical version of the technique so they could both survive a single train ride.

"Hello you two can I help you" a woman asked?

"Yes this lovely lady and myself would like two tickets to Magnolia" Naruto said.

The woman walked away to get the tickets while Satsuki was blushing at Naruto calling her lovely in front of an older woman. It was no secret to either Mikoto, Itachi, or Hinata that Satsuki had a major crush on Naruto and after reuniting with said boy after training for four years and seeing how much he changed made the girl become red in the face.

"Well then you two here are your tickets I hope you have a nice trip" the woman said.

Naruto smiled and thanked the woman and walked away with Satsuki as they boarded the train they both used the medical technique so that they would enjoy the train to their hearts content. Though in the back of Naruto's mind he was hoping that something bad would happen to Konohagakure no Sato after Naruto fled and Satsuki's banishment.

(Elemental Nations: Konohagakure no Sato)

The once booming city of Konohagakure no Sato was now a shadow of its former self as the Namikaze family were no longer the pillar of light that had once brought pride to the village. It took them about five months to finally find out that Naruto vanished from the village, and the fire spread about Naruto's disappearance and the neglect that they did to the boy and that put Minato's Hokage position at risk.

Setsuna was grief stricken as she would spend most of her days sobbing in Naruto's room muttering how bad of a mother she had been to her only son. Kami decided to be an even bigger jackass to Setsuna when a remaining Uzumaki showed up one day by the mane of Kushina Uzumaki the daughter of Haru Uzumaki and Asuka Uzumaki. The two parents happen to be old friends of Setsuna's.

Mito wasn't fairing any better as the girl with long blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes lost one of her friends after Naruto vanished and that was Neji Hyuga. Neji was close to Mito as well as Naruto's best friend so you could tell after finding out about the neglect and Naruto leaving really made the boy angry at the Namikaze family.

Lenalee however was actually happy that Naruto left her family as she only viewed her younger brother as a weakling. Lenalee had long blood red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes she looked just like her mother it was almost scary in some ways. After finding out he left Lenalee had the biggest smile on her face claiming the weakest link in their family was finally out of the way.

Though the one that took it the hardest was one Hinata Hyuga as she lost her hard core crush and someone she wanted to prove herself to. When she found out that Satsuki was also gone she thought that the two had runaway together and left her all alone though when word got out that Satsuki was banished that thought was quickly dusted under the rug.

_*Flashback*_

_We find a eleven year old Hinata in her room in her normal clothes laying in her bed thinking about how life had screwed her over. First HER Naruto-kun left the village for kami-sama knows where, second her other friend Satsuki Uchiha got banished from the now greatly weakened Uchiha Clan thanks to Fugaku going insane and killing off his own clan members for not wanting to rebel against their own village but six Anbu stopped him and was killed, and finally the clan elders haven't gotten off her back even after all she did to become a powerful Hyuga ninja. _

_Then a poof of smoke appeared on her bed and it looked like a small gift and a note attached to it. Hinata opened the gift and it was a beautiful golden locket that held a picture of a smiling Naruto with his arms around a tomato red blushing Hinata who was giving a small smile. Hinata looked at who sent it and was shocked at who sent it as the card said 'From Naruto' and this made her smile. So with new strength Hinata opened the letter and began to read the words her crush had written._

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_I'm very sorry that I could only send you a letter the night I left this hell hole I used to call my home village. I was actually sucked up into the sky with Satsuki-chan believe it or not because it really happened and we both we actual DRAGONS. We trained under them and got some awesome new powers but that is neither here nor there, at the moment. I am truly sorry that I can't give this to you in person seeing as today is your birthday I just haven't found anybody dead to become a member of my six paths. So after a few days I was able to reverse summon this gift thanks to my __**Rinnegan **__and the powers that it gives. I really wish Satsuki-chan and I could be there with you right now but we can't right now. But know this as soon as I get my animal path I'll get you over here to join us, so I hope that you'll wait for that day and until then Hinata-chan I hope you make some fantastic friends along the way._

_Love Naruto,  
P.S. Satsuki says hello and hope you are doing alright._

"_I promise you Naruto-kun, I will make some new friends and then when you get back I'll introduce you to them" Hinata thought._

_*End Flashback*_

After reading the letter from Naruto, the Hyuga heiress fainted with a massive smile on her face when she read the very end of the letter. Ever since she always wore her locket and her smile returned after it left her face two years ago when Naruto was reported MIA.

Keeping her word to Naruto, Hinata did indeed make a brand new friend in Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was a nice girl and like all Uzumaki had red hair, pale skin, and deep violet eyes. Kushina also had a good head on her shoulders and was a great person to be around except Lenalee Namikaze as Kushina hated the oldest of the triplets with a passion after she openly mocked that Naruto as being a failure of an Uzumaki.

Sure Kushina didn't know Naruto personally or anything but her parents made sure that Kushina knew that the Uzumaki never abandon their own. So Kushina and Lenalee never got along with one another which made Hinata and Kushina very close friends as soon as they met one another.

Hinata, Kushina, and Mito even got put on the same Genin team together under Setsuna Namikaze and even though Hinata and Kushina didn't enjoy the company of their third teammate or their sensei they soon understood that the two felt bad for what they did to Naruto and soon befriended the two.

Though that didn't mean that their mission poll was any better with Naruto and Satsuki gone they lost eight B-rank, eleven A-rank, and fifteen S-rank missions and Minato had to fight to get back all the alliances that Konohagakure no Sato once had.

In other words the once proud and strong village was now struggling to get by.

(Earthland)

"_Stupid ass conductor, not listening to those Dark Wizards demands now look at us" Naruto thought._

Naruto and Satsuki were almost half way to Magnolia and then all of a sudden five Dark Wizards stop the train and demand that everyone hand over their stuff. The conductor being the cocky jackass that he was told the five to piss off and then he took off though the train only made it two inches before the conductor was based on the head with a brick knocking him out while drawing blood.

Now they separated the men from the women so that they could lord knows what to them but Naruto wasn't worried Satsuki could kick their asses in no time flat. Though the fact that some of the Dark Wizards gave off an aura that they wanted to have some pleasures of the flesh made Naruto hate these people even more than he did when he first heard of them.

If it wasn't his parents, or the villagers of Konohagakure no Sato that he hated the most them rapists would be on the top of his shit list. So Naruto not wanting to have to wait on his friend he focused some of his wind chakra into his fingers and began to cut the rope like a knife on butter on a warm summer's day.

"Hey you with the red hair, give me all your valuables now or else" the Dark Wizard said.

"Sorry pal but I have to say no" Naruto said.

The Dark Wizard was about to call over his friend but his mouth was met with a fist sending the Dark Wizard flying back and ramming into some of his friends. The other two Dark Wizards stood up and flared some of their magic, only to get either a palm or a kick to their gut sending them down as well.

"Alright just stay calm and I'll get rid of the rope" Naruto said.

"**Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist" **a female voice said.

"_Some pervert just pissed off Satsuki-chan big time" Naruto thought._

Just as Naruto thought the last two remaining Dark Wizards came crashing through the door with Satsuki marching through the door with her **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **flaring. Naruto being smart just stayed back as Satsuki was now beating the everlasting man shit out of the Dark Wizards.

(Satsuki: couple moments ago)

"So which one do you want to start with first" the first Dark Wizard asked?

"I don't know, I'm thinking about the teenager because she has a body of a goddess" the second Dark Wizards said.

"So true but I might take the twenty something year old next to her" the first Dark Wizard said.

So they moved forward and Satsuki already working her chakra into something sharp had already gotten herself free and flared her **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **and kicked the first Dark Wizard in the shin and punched the second in the stomach. Satsuki moved forward as the second Dark Wizard got up and lunged at Satsuki grabbing her and forcing her arms around her back while the first Dark Wizard moved forward to claim his prize.

"Don't worry this won't hurt at all" the second Dark Wizard said.

The first Dark Wizard got close enough to touch Satsuki's impressive medium C-cup breasts only to get a kick in between his legs. The second Dark Wizard looked at Satsuki and got smacked by Satsuki's head sending him away and then he got kicked in the ass sending him next to his buddy.

"Alright you perverts its time I get rid of you" Satsuki said.

(Present)

Naruto couldn't even look at the five Dark Wizards anymore as their faces looked like they have just been pulled off the streets after getting stepped on dozens of times. About five more minutes later Naruto tied up the beaten men while Satsuki kicked them in between the legs with a chakra infused foot.

"Thanks for that now then I'll make sure to get to Magnolia faster" the conductor said.

"Thank you, though a piece of advice the next time five Dark Wizards try and pull you over just listen to them" Satsuki said.

"Yeah don't remind me" the conductor said.

Naruto and Satsuki began to untie everyone as the train began to move once again and the two young **Dragon Slayers **took their seats once again. It only took about three more hours and Naruto and Satsuki finally made it to the train station of Magnolia, and boy did Fiore look better than any place in the Elemental Nations.

"So Satsuki-chan are you ready" Naruto asked?

"Yes I am Naruto-kun" Satsuki said.

Naruto and Satsuki made their way to Fairy Tail which didn't take that long seeing as it had a massive sign that said Fairy Tail. So looking at one another one more time they pushed the door open and moved forward and saw a massive brawl going.

"Hello you two what can I do for you" a small man asked?

"Yes my name is Naruto Momochi and this is my friend Satsuki Uchiha and we want to join you guild" Naruto said.

"Well then hurry up and come in further" the small man said.

The two teenagers followed the small man and they kept on dodging flying chairs, beer mugs, and what looked like a half-naked teenager. When they finally made it to a bigger table they saw a small child with short silver hair and what looked like a stamper.

"My name is Makarov Dreyer and I am the third master of Fairy Tail, now where would you like your guild mark and what color" Makarov said.

"I'd like mine to be sky blue and on my left bicep" Naruto said.

"I would like mine to be dark purple and on my right bicep" Satsuki said.

Makarov smiled and gave his two newest members a mark and raised his magical aura stopping the all out brawl.

"I would like to introduce our two newest members of Fairy Tail" Makarov said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all my name is Naruto Momochi, and I'm the **Shadow Dragon Slayer**" Naruto said.

"Hello nice to meet you all my name is Satsuki Uchiha, and I'm the **Lightning Dragon Slayer**" Satsuki said.

**Well there we go people I hope you like it. Harem so far Satsuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, and Kushina Uzumaki.**


End file.
